My Last Breath
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: I loved him, he was there with me, I know he was and I knew there was still good in him. He was there, standing at my side, a silent apparition, as I drew my last breath… Anidala hurt/comfort oneshot


**~* This is my first Anidala oneshot and I hope you like it, it is really short, I am warning you now but I tried to make it as long as I can. It is basically what I thought Padmé was thinking when she lay dying and if Anakin truly wasn't there when his children were born. It is loosely based on the song, "My Last Breath" by Evanascence" so yeah, reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

**My Last Breath**

**By xXJedi Knight BlazeXx**

* * *

_Padmé's POV_

* * *

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't believe that the man that I love had become the corrupt and evil man that stood before me on the landing bay on Mustafar. He wasn't my husband anymore, he wasn't Anakin Skywalker, he was Vader, I knew it. I may not know anything about the Force but I could see the change in him.

And yet, why is it that I cannot stop believing Anakin is still within the dark man known as Vader? Is it because I loved him and I wanted to believe that or was it because of something more?

I was unconscious for most of the trip to Polis Massa and I ended up going into labor before Obi-Wan returned from his duel with Anakin. I didn't know what happened to Anakin and I honestly did not want to find out.

Obi-Wan was trying hard to comfort me even through the pain I was feeling as I suffered from the contractions. I could hear what the droid was saying to him and I knew that its' words were true.

"Her vital signs are showing that she is all right but, for some reason, we are losing her," the droid said.

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan asked.

I was dying, I knew I was. I just couldn't bare to be alive when I knew that the man I love was gone. I loved him so much that I just couldn't live without him at my side. I knew I was abandoning my children but I also knew that they would pull through, they have their father's blood in them, they will be strong.

I felt Obi-Wan come to my side and pain flashed through my body as I began giving birth. The baby came out and the droid said, "it's a boy."

"Luke," I whispered softly.

Another flash of pain shot through my body and I felt surprise crawl through me. _Twins_? I couldn't believe it, I was the mother of twins, Anakin was the father of twins. _Twins!_

"It's a girl," the droid said.

"Leia," I said softly.

Obi-Wan was carrying Luke in his arms and I gazed at the baby boy, a small smile crossing my features and I was startled when I felt another presence beside me. I wasn't Force sensitive and yet I was sure I could feel his presence at my side. It was as if I could see his ghostly hand stretch forth and gently touch the baby boy on the face. Luke cooed as if he had felt the touch though no one else could see it.

I turned my gaze in the direction of where I felt the ghostly presence and I could have sworn I saw the ghostly apparition of Anakin Skywalker floating at my bedside. I loved him, he was there with me, I know he was and I knew there was still good in him. He was there, standing at my side, a silent apparition, as I drew my last breath and thought about what my last words were going to be.

I gazed at him and he gazed at me, his eyes were not the cold, hard stone-like that I had seen on Mustafar. No, they were the soft and gentle electric blue that I always remembered looking at me before the Battle of Geonosis and during the Clone Wars in general.

Anakin touched my cheek with his ghostly hand and I felt a faint coldness touch my face. He smiled at me but he was silent, he was only a ghost, an apparition and I didn't know whether my mind was showing me what I wanted to see or if it was showing me what will happen.

In that instant, I felt the truth, it was the latter. My mind was showing me what will happen in the future. And that told me that Anakin was still alive, even if he was consumed by evil, he was still there. And I knew, just by looking at the apparition of my lost husband, that there was good inside of him.

"There's good in him," I whispered to Obi-Wan before closing my eyes. "I just know it." With my last breath, I felt Anakin take my hand in his and I faded away into the dark depths of death. Anakin and I, side by side, fused with the Force, fused with the afterlife and left the land of the living behind, forever.

Anakin was still alive, he explained it to me when we traveled to the afterlife. He told me that there was good inside of him but he was just to stubborn to see it for himself. And I learned that I couldn't bring the good in him back out and even Obi-Wan couldn't bring the light inside of him back.

There was good inside of him, in the future, and it would take more than myself and Obi-Wan to bring it out. But I know in my heart that it will happen and not because of the fact that Anakin's presence was at my side as I died and that he wasn't filled with the dark evil that I had seen in his eyes on Mustafar.

Sooner or later, in the future, Anakin Skywalker would return and I know that I will be there when it happens, even if only a silent apparition watching the whole event as it unfolds.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I liked it**

**Darth: eh, it was okay**

**Blaze: ah shut up, you're just mad that Padmé died**

**Darth: damn you ANAKIN!**

**Blaze: Hey! Don't blame Anakin, blame Palpypie**

**Palpypie: what did I do?**

**Darth: (strings crossbow)**

**Palpypie: uh oh, ahhhh! (Takes off running)**

**Darth: (puts fire on arrow and chases after Palpypie)**

**Blaze: (smiles) please review and I really do hope you enjoyed my first Anidala oneshot**


End file.
